


what is life without love?

by itsnotizzy



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Multi, Some angst, but ends happily, izzy is being a bitch and leaves axl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotizzy/pseuds/itsnotizzy
Summary: look who’s back after a month ! yea it’s me and i’m here to offer you a fic about the gn’r guys, enjoy :)(ps. i’ll add more tags with new chapters)
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 4





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> look who’s back after a month ! yea it’s me and i’m here to offer you a fic about the gn’r guys, enjoy :)  
> (ps. i’ll add more tags with new chapters)

i **ndiana, march 80**

"Jeff, Jeff where are you going?" Will yelled something behind me, but I tried to act like he isn't there. I can't take him with me. That breaks my heart into pieces, because I really really like this guy.

"Oh, um to the shop." That sure wasn’t a good one.

„Can I go with you?" I was broken up even more now.

„I'll be back in fifteen. No need to." It was hard to lie to my bestfriend, but as I said I can't take him with me to L.A.

„Oh 'Kay then." He said with visible disappointment on his face.

„Bye Willy." I think these are my last words to him. But I just know we will meet soon. He isn't just a dumb boy.

"Don't call me that."

———

(axl's pov)

An hour passed and Jeff still wasn't coming back. Shit. I really wanted to tell him what I'm feeling towards him today. I can't hold these feelings inside anymore. I just can't look at him flirting with girls and wishing it was me anymore. I can't give him advice about girls without being jealous anymore. If he won't accept me I will at least feel a bit better that he knows.

My dad would beat me up if he knew I am in love with a boy. It was hard for me to accept these feelings for a long time because of him.

I just want to keep Jeffrey close forever. He still wasn't coming and it was pretty late. I decided I'm gonna go to sleep because there's school tomorrow, and I don't want to have any more bruises because I woke up too late.

— the next day—

When I finally went to school he wasn't there.

I decided that asking one of his older friends about it wasn't the best idea, and it gave me anxiety but there weren’t any other options.

"Hey do you maybe know why Jeff didn't come to school today?" I asked this one tall black-haired guy.

"Dude - Will I believe, Jeff didn't tell you he ran away?"

"You're joking right?" - I was shocked he didn't tell me.

"Nope bro, serious as fuck. Now can you go please?" He was kinda annoyed.

"Yea, sorry for bothering." I replied.

I couldn't believe he would leave me without a word... I went straight to the bathroom because I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Jeff meant the world to me. Why did he do it? I had to do something about it. Maybe he left me a note or something? I think the best idea is to visit his house after school.

For the rest of the classes I felt really anxious. I was wondering if he left something or no.

——

"Hello Will, Jeff's not home, sorry." His mom opened the door with a slight smile.

"I think I left my notebook in his room, can I check if it's there?" Well that was a lie but I couldn't just storm into her house without a word.

"Sure, but please be fast sweetie."

"Okay, thanks and I'll be right back."

When I entered Jeff's room i started to immediately look through his books. He would always put his stuff in-between pages. I found nothing. I decided to look into his backpack since he didn't take it. Finally! I found the letter.

Hey,

_I knew you'd find this so I figured you'd like to hear an explanation. So basically I can't really tell you why I left. I wish I could take you with me Will, but that's sadly impossible. I also do know that you probably despise me now. You were really a cool friend but I wanted you to be safe. Bye, at least for now,_

_Jeff :)_

Seriously? No explanation at all? All I see is lies. I wanted to break down there but I had to go so I just took a random notebook to hide the letter in and went downstairs to say bye to Jeff''s mom.

When I arrived home I immediately started crying like some fucking baby. What am I even gonna do without him? I'll be bullied every single day and no one would be there for me after fights with my dad. Life seemed like it's gonna be a lot harder right now. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep.

———

**six months later…**

I’m fucking done with this place. I’m still recovering from that thing Jeffrey done to me six months ago. I still have no idea why he did that. All I know is that I’ll do the same thing today. I’m done with my stupid father and my mom. I was thinking about starting a band, but getting to L.A would be good to start with. I got almost all of my shit packed, just waiting till everyone is asleep. The bus is at 2 a.m so I got some time left. The whole journey will take me like two and a half days if I everything turns out fine. I know it won’t be so I’ll probably be there in like four days.It was quarter past one now so I decided I should be leaving by now. I got a few miles to the bus stop. I put on my clothes, then my boots and then I left. Just like that. I closed that chapter of my life and started a completely new one.


	2. a long road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will and his new friend are taking a long road trip to their desired place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the description of the driving is really shitty, it was hard to concentrate at 3 am

When I was walking down the street I felt someone's eyes me. I don't know what are their plans, but I got kinda scared. Imagine the relief I felt when the creepy person turned out to be a little black cat. Why did it follow me? I had no idea but I decided that he's going with me. I'll name him Max, because that was the first thing that came into my mind when I saw him. He had brown eyes and black fur. I think he'll fit into my backpack without anyone suspecting a thing. When me and Maxie finally arrived at the bus station I bought my ticket and sat on the nearest bench. I had to put Max into my backpack. I didn't close it completely, so he could breathe. We both waited around five minutes before the bus came. It will take me to Oklahoma City. Then I'll probably take another one to Vegas and stop there for a while. The bus would be there in like 24 hours including stops and traffics.

For the first eight hours me and Max were asleep. Then we had a thirty minutes stop to organize our shit. This was tiring as fuck so I decided I'm gonna take a fast shower and grab something to eat. When I stepped outta the restaurant everyone was almost inside the bus so I also jumped in. I grabbed my notebook and started to sketch Maxie. I didn't take my crayons, so he had to be blue like the ink in my pen. I also wrote two poems. When I checked the time it was twelve in the morning. About fourteen hours left huh?

"Hello." I heard a voice behind my seat.

"Hi...?" I replied being curious who the hell that was.

"My name is Michael. What's your?" Woah he had a lot of energy for an 24-hour drive.

"Well mine's Will, but i hate it. By the way you wanna sit here?"

"Dude I hate mine too. Where do you come from? I come from Cleveland, Ohio." He stumbled a bit before he sat near me.

"Why didn't I notice you when I stepped into that bus? I'm from Lafayette, and heading to Vegas, and then L.A what 'bout you?" I was genuinely curious where could he be possibly going.

"Dude I'm doing the same thing. Visitin' my old friend in Vegas, and then being the best drummer in the world!" That one sure was too loud but everyone was too tired to care.

"That's dope as fuck."

"You got a cat there? What's it's name? Let me guess-"

"No need to. His name is Max, and he just sticked to me all the way from my house. I got no idea why though." I hoped he won't ask about my home and all that stuff.

"That's really cool Will. So... You got any hobbies?"

——-

The next three hours flowed really fast. Before I noticed it was almost four. We had an another stop for some dinner which I ate with Michael. I decided I'd stick with him, he seemed like a good guy. We both took an another nap before the last stop. We had to switch buses before we arrive to Oklahoma City. It was now something around nine. That means five hours left. We went to the supermarket that was really near. I had to buy something for Maxie to eat and some coffee for me and Michael.

"Which flavor do you think Max would like?" Michael asked.

"I don't think it will matter, now c'mon, we gotta go, you don't want to miss the bus right?"

"Yup, absolutely right."

——

After a few more hours of playing cards with Michael we arrived to Oklahoma city. We decided that we'll stay for the night in the closest motel, because there aren't any buses. We will probably be stopping at some shithole because there aren't any that would go to the destination without any breaks, like we wanted.

When I woke up it was 10 am already.Me and Michael had a small discussion about ways to get to Vegas. After thirty minutes we finally had a plan. The plan was to get on the bus here to some city named Albuquerque (we'll arrive in like eleven hours) where we'll take a short break and get to Vegas with a 15h drive. We'll stay in there for like a week and finally go to Los Angeles.

It didn't go as I wanted to in the first place, but I met Michael so a lot of stuff changed.

——

"Hurry Will, the bus will be on the stop in fifteen minutes." Michael shouted from the small bathroom.

"Crap. I'm not even half ready."

"You'll do your makeup on the bus, I ain't waiting for you to put eyeliner on."

We rushed to the stop and sat on the benches. When the vehicle arrived we sat on the back. Fuck, another half a day drive isn't something both - Steven and me are dreaming of.

"So Will... You mentioned you don't like your name and I also don't like mine so I've been thinking about changing our names."

"That's actually a brilliant idea. You got any suggestions?" I asked.

"For you? Not really, what about we look up some cool names in this novel?" Michael pointed on the big book that was laying on the small bus shelf.

"Sure."

"I got my first one. This guy in the book is named Andrew but it doesn't really fit you. The next one's named Bruno which sounds like a weirdo to me."

"Michael calm down, I think I got an idea. What about Axl?"

"DUDE! That's a really cool one. I was thinking about naming myself Steven since I was really young, so I think we got it all figured." Steven said.

"Yes, now let me take a nap because I didn't get a lot of sleep okay?"

"Sure, I was gonna do the same."

———

This day was pretty much the same as yesterday. Getting on the bus, driving, eating, driving again, then stepping out. When I woke up I saw Steven still sleeping so I decided I'll wake him up. We are gonna stop for a break in like ten mins. When we went to eat something I also took Max who surprisingly took the whole journey really well. We got two hours left till our stop at Albuquerque. We're gonna crash at a motel again. We shouldn't, because that's kinda a lot of money but who cares.

———

When we finally arrived we immediately went to sleep not caring about anything. In the morning we did some laundry and ate breakfast. Steven decided to not pay for this motel since no one's gonna remember us anyway.

Another fifteen hours in a fucking bus. I'm definitely not going on any road trips soon after this. Even Steven - the ball of energy is tired now. We both are walking caffeine by now.

“Dudes, where y’all heading?” Some guy from a truck asked.

“Vegas, why?”

“Want a ride? I’m going there.” He asked. That guy seemed polite and not like a murderer or stuff like this. I got a knife for purposes like that.

“Sure man, thank you.”

It’s 576 miles to Las Vegas from this city. This will take about nine hours. Better than six more right? Me and Steven decided to sleep on shifts in case anything happens. Now it was his turn but I really wanted to finally take some rest. This fucking road trip is so damn boring. We do the same everyday. Good thing Vegas is near.

\- seven hours later -

“Hey Axl dude we’re less than two hours away from Vegas! Also my turn to sleep now!” Steven shouted into my ear.

“Shut up will you? Fine now your turn.”

It was something around eight p.m now. Barely an hour left. I was happy we’re close to Vegas and could finally get some rest, and not these poor six hours in cheap motels.

———

“Alright guys where do you wanna be dropped off?” The truck guy asked. I had no idea what his name was. Steven gave him his friend’s address and we finally went to bed without worrying about tomorrow.


	3. the start of a journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys finally made it to L.A, how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes feel free to correct, its 1 am when i post this, and i got a headache :(

"Hey wake up guys! Y'all slept for the whole day." Someone entered the bedroom. For the first few seconds I had no idea where I am.

"Umm... Who are you?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. My name's Tommy, and I'm also a drummer like Michael, who's asleep now. I also really like your cat, whats his name?”Tommy said very happily.

"He goes by Steven now. And my cat’s name is Max, by the way he seems to like you."

"Oh, okay then sorry. Hey Steven you better wake up I made pancakes!" Tommy yelled again.

"Ya know the time?" I asked.

"Something around nine in the morning."

I had to wake up and take a shower. Finally I could take a long shower without anyone interrupting. After I stepped out I did my makeup and got dressed. Steven and Tommy were already waiting for me in the kitchen.

———

"Thank you Tommy for letting us stay." Steven said.

“Hey Maxie, you coming?” I looked for my cat, but didn’t see him anywhere. Then I saw him on Tommy’s lap.

“You can keep him if you want.” I said to Tommy.

“That would be dope, thank you Axl.” Tommy smiled.

After that we left Tommy and Maxie in their apartment. They are great friends, I see the connection between them and stuff.

"So where are we heading Stevie?"

"I dunno, you got any specific plans?" Steven smiled.

"Nah, just always wanted to visit Vegas. Childhood dream y'know."

"I totally get it. My childhood dream was to start a band in L.A. My parents don't really like that concept. They want me to be a lawyer or a doctor, but I'm too dumb, besides that it's pretty boring. That's why I left Cleveland, what was your reason?"

"Oh, well I dunno if I want to talk about it." At this point I was at the verge of tears.

"That's cool, take your time dude, let me know if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be all ears." Stevie reassured. It was good to know he will be there for me. No one besides Jeff ever was. I wonder how's he doing.

"Let's go to this club maybe?"

"Great idea Axl."

———

**three days later**

We found a place to sleep in some cheap hotel. It wasn't that bad though. I think we're gonna head to L.A tomorrow, there's nothing to do in here anymore. When we arrive I have to look for a job somewhere. Waiter, bartender or even a babysitter; I hate children though, I just need the money.

"Do you think we should leave tomorrow?" Steven asked being kinda concerned.

"Well do you want to?"

"I don't mind."

"I guess we should, there isn't anything more to do here. Check the bus will you?" I asked.

"Noooo, not the bus again please."

"Well do we have any other ideas? No? So we'll stick with the bus."

Turns out there was one tomorrow at 10:30 in the morning. It takes six hours and twenty minutes without counting the stops. It's not that bad comparing to fifteen hours. Although I'm not really joyful about another six hours in a bus, and Steven probably isn't too. We went to sleep shortly after taking showers and packing last things that were left.

———

The sun woke me up at around six, I couldn't really tell because we broke the alarm clock. I still had something around three hours of sleep so I decided I'm not gonna waste them.

I heard Steven snoring in the thing we called "living room". He probably went on a walk or something. All I knew was that I was too sleepy to care.

"Wake up! Wake up! We got fifteen minutes to leave!" Steven yelled into my ear and I instantly regretted going to sleep earlier in the morning.

After around ten minutes I was ready, and I had everything packed for our another journey.

Me and Stevie left the hotel room, not paying again. We were too broke for that. I guess that’s it. Bye, Las Vegas.

——

After around seven hours of traffics, people talking nonstop and trying to not die in there we arrived. I finally arrived to the city of my dreams. If I’d say I wasn’t excited that would be a lie. I also saw Steven almost jump around like some happy dog who just saw it’s owner.After walking for about an hour in silence Steven finally broke it.

“Where are we gonna crash? I’m tired as fuck.”

“Oh that? I have no idea. What about that one?” I pointed a small, old house with a really old banner that said “FOR SALE” on it. We couldn’t afford a house at all, but maybe the guy who’s selling it would let us live there for a while? It wouldn’t hurt to try right?

“Look Axl, there’s a phone. Can I call the guy?” Steven exclaimed.

“Yes sure, go for it.”

I didn’t hear what was he talking about with the guy, but he seemed really excited. They talked for around ten minutes now when he finally hung up.

“We got the house! The guy said we can have it for 280 bucks a month until we can afford it. Isn’t that a miracle?!” Steven now started to jump around me and scream “we got it”.

“I’m pretty sure it is. Will he come here or what?”

“He said he’s gonna be there in ten minutes.”

“That’s cool.”

———

“So yeah that’s the house. Please don’t party, at least not too loud - you guys got some old grannies as neighbors. Besides that have fun, and if you got any questions - ask.” The guy said, and after that he literally vanished. A whole ass place for me and Steven to live in L.A, isn’t that cool? I was finally happy. But no time to daydream now, we gotta find jobs.

First we went to the nearest supermarket, but they didn’t really want to hire me , or Stevie. We decided we should go to the nearest bar. It was called “The Rainbow” and seemed really cool. When we entered a curly-haired guy greeted us.

“Hello, where would you guys like to sit?” He asked, almost without emotions at all. What was he? A rock?

“Actually we came here looking for a job”

“Brilliant, we were actually looking for some waiters.” Now the guy was full of emotion. Strange.

“So will you hire us?” Steven asked anxiously.

“Come tomorrow okay? I probably will, just have to sort out the paperwork and shit.

“Okay thank you.” Me and Steven said and went home. I was a bit stressed about the job since I’ve never been a waiter before but It can’t be that hard right?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all like it  
> i promise to update soon,  
> izzy


End file.
